Showdown in Space/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Showdown in Space". Transcript :Recap: Last time on Sonic X, Chris was trapped on Space Colony Ark, but Sonic rocketed to his rescue. :Shadow: You'll find out. [Similar to Eggman's announcement that he would overtake the world, Gerald's recording plays all throughout the Earth, on every single television. In it, an embarrassed Gerald is bound to a chair by metal chains.] :Gerald: The countdown marking my final revenge on this world has begun! In a few minutes, you will be destroyed! Soon, Space Colony ARK will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this world with cataclysmic force! :Chris: Revenge, that is all that matters to me now. When I began my research, I only... [Chris voice starts blending in with Gerald's, as he shifts in as the main speaker.] :Gerald: I only wanted to do good. That's why I worked to make the ultimate creature. But the leaders of the project worried that I'll use it to take over the world. So they seized my lab on Space Colony ARK, then they took Maria from me, and my life took on a new purpose. Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them. Night and day I've planned, so long after I am gone, my revenge will be complete. :Chris: I've done it! My greatest design is now complete! The ultimate creature, Shadow. My enemies think they have defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now it sleeps, but one day it will be reawakened! Shadow will bring total destruction! :Chris: Shadow. :Shadow: Don't talk to me about fair! Not after what happened here! Maria was my only friend, but your rulers sent soldiers to take her away from me. I tried to save her, but there were too many for me to stop... I never saw poor Maria again. Maria was never a threat to anyone, all she wanted was visit your planet, but she never had the chance. [The screen turns white as Shadow has a flashback of Maria.] :Maria: Shadow... please, promise me that you'll help the people and be... friends with them. :Shadow: Maria! :Maria: I'm sure you'll be very happy down there, Shadow. I only wish that I could go along with you. The world looks so beautiful from up here in space. But my grandfather says the people who live there, have to face many problems. That's why you were created, to help those people... and to be their friend. [A tear is seen Shadow's face.] :Sonic: Shadow. :Knuckles: The servers are, the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. :Shadow: Chaos Control. :Shadow: I am Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog! :Super Shadow: Chaos...! :Super Sonic: ...Control! [Sonic comes in through the door.] :Chris: Where is Shadow? [Sonic hands Chris one of Shadow's limiters.] :Sonic: Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. [He leaves as well. The camera shifts inside the ARK, the screen turns black. The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts